deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jax-Kenobi
Questions. Actually I do have a couple questions. Im not really familiar with code and stuff like that so I was hoping you could tell me the basics. Also is their any way I can talk to you directly? like a chat or anything like that? Chuck-Greene 18:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) As a matter of fact I do have an xbox live account. WAceOfSpadesW. Shoot me a friend request and we'll talk. And I will check out that faq. Thanks dude.Chuck-Greene 19:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Skills/Leveling Yeah, I think that is a good idea too. To make a sandbox page just make a new page and name it (for ex) User:Frank-West/Sandbox It's as easy as that =] I though leveling was random in Dead Rising. (I'm probably wrong though..) If it isn't I'll add the column. Lastly, no problem. - Ash Crimson 20:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) !! I also added the notebook section to the psycho chart and the victim chert. - Ash Crimson 20:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I put it in. - Ash Crimson 20:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) About the FR I sent you a friend request and it says you havent been on for awhile. whats up? Chuck-Greene 02:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) One Thing Is it possible to specify what exactly needs cleanup or is a stub? its a lot of work to proof read a big article. But anyways enough whining, I was wondering if its even possible and if so I think you should consider implementing it. It'd be real helpful for a lot of people I think. Should I bring it up with Ash-Crimson?Chuck-Greene 02:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Back in action I fixed the prob, able to edit now. So when do you think you'll get home from school? Chuck-Greene 15:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry I deleted your page =\ it was a dupe of Pearly White's Photo. I copied the trivia over to the old page though. The map refers to the store as Pearly White's Photo not Pearly White's Photos.. which is kinda weird. - Ash Crimson 20:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. I'll add it tomorrow. The wiki has been doing that to me too.. don't know what's up with it. =/ - Ash Crimson 02:20, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it =] I hope to do the same with the DLC and DR2!--Mistertrouble189 00:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Otis Washington It's true that a lot of people didn't like Otis, but it is not a fact ingame, just and only an opinion, therefore it should be removed. The Yoshiman 97 00:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Exscuse you. listen i noticed you edited the alyssa laurent after me and.... Alyssa laurent is my Favorite Survivor Int the Whole Game. and you dare correct my info on her. how dare you. 2. um your annoying stop complaining like a little bitch. Wait who called who a bitch?Chuck-Greene 15:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Frank Who's this karensarahrocks person? she seems kind of annoying and more than a little immature. If she's bad mouthiing you why dont you threaten to ban? I dunno. Your call. You on? Chuck-Greene 15:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Oops forgot to sign. anyways I do hope it can be resolved but if it was me i'd be pissed. btw what grade you in? im in 9th (freshmen). might have to go soon because im in class. if i dont respond ill be back on xbl or here around 3:00 to 3:10 CA time.Chuck-Greene 15:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Lunch time Its lunch time here. so I can be on aound this time. you on?Chuck-Greene 18:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) So how many edits do you have to do to be a moderator and am I as worthy as thou? and also what classes do you have? seems like your always on. I Would like to be an admin So Ill ask ash. can you gimme some help or is this a do it yourself thing? Chuck-Greene 18:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Well I didnt mean now. Like in the future. I know I dont have that many edits yet. Also I saw your congrats on my first article. thanks lol. Argh. I wish I could create an article that didnt need edits though. Chuck-Greene 22:29, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Question I have a super serious question to ask you... you think there should be a Ratman page on the wiki? I think there should.. he has his on line up of items and clothes in DR, and he also seems to appear in DR2. - Ash Crimson 22:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC)